Fear Not, My Captain
by andsowasi
Summary: The TARDIS and Jack are in cahoots. They decide that it's time for Jack to make his move. 2 part story. Comedic relief after some of my darker stories.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will be a two-part story. I was listening to John Barrowman singing Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You in the car earlier, and this story just formed in my head. Part two can be up tomorrow if you review! Comic relief after writing a dark story!**

Jack sat alone in the library, staring intently at a photo album he had just come across. It was full of photographs of the Doctor and his companions. They had been traveling together for the past four months, but he didn't think the Time Lord considered him to be anything close to a companion. It was too new. He sighed and flipped through the pages, seeing Rose and Martha staring happily up at him.

Then he turned to the last page and saw himself. Rather, he saw himself and the Doctor. It had to have been taken around a month ago, and Jack remembered the day clearly. They had stopped on Earth to charge up, and for once, nothing bad had happened. The picture showed the two men standing side by side outside of a small deli in Cardiff. Jack had his arm slung around the Doctor's shoulders and was pointing off into the distance. The Doctor was grinning, as if enthused by what Jack was showing him.

'Who took that picture?' Jack wondered, and closed the book.

The TARDIS hummed softly and the Immortal glanced up at the ceiling.

"You?" He asked, and she hummed again. "Why?"

A sheet of paper appeared in front of him, and words began to form in an elegant script.

'You two needed a reminder of the happy times.'

"I guess so." He said. "Thanks. It's a nice picture."

'Of course. My thief always looks happy when he's with you.'

Jack snorted. "He's always glaring at me."

'When you're looking at him, he is.'

He cocked his head. "What's he doing when I'm not looking?"

'Smiling. Gazing. Wishing. Wanting.'

"Oh." The man leaned back in his chair, digesting this bit of information. "All right, old girl, tell me something. You say he wishes and wants. If that's true, why doesn't he act on it?"

'Pride.' Came the answer.

"Well, then. How do you know?"

'We share a mind. We are connected.'

"Oh. How would you feel about us being together? Don't want to piss of the ship and get jettisoned into the nearest black hole."

'I want my thief happy. You would make him happy. I only wish he was not so stubborn.'

"Don't we all?"

'Yes. So, it's up to you, my dear Captain.'

He was a bit startled. "Yeah? How do I do that?"

'A grand gesture is probably the only thing that would get his attention at this point, Jack.'

Suddenly, the lights in the library flashed excitedly.

"Got an idea?" He asked.

He bent over the paper to read the next sentence, a wide, devious smile spreading across his face.

A few hours later, the Doctor looked up from the jumpseat to see Jack enter the console room. The man looked a bit out of sorts, and the Time Lord was concerned.

"Alright, Jack?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He replied, grinning and closing the hallway door behind him. "Hey Doc? I've kind of noticed something odd going on with the TARDIS."

"What's that?" The Time Lord frowned and went over to the engine, poking at a few wires.

"Well..." He began, and the opening rift of a song began to play.

"What the..." The Doctor said, checking a few screens. "Where is that coming from?"

Jack moved behind him, and in time with the music, sang softly into the older man's ear.

"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."

The Doctor jumped and spun around to look at him. "Jack, what are-"

The Immortal continued, leaning in to give him a saucy wink. "You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much."

"Okay, if you're acting silly, I'm going to bed." The Doctor headed toward the hallway door, but heard a loud click as it locked.

"At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive." Jack crooned, following his companion to the door.

It continued like this, the Doctor looking for an escape and Jack following him.

By the time Jack reached the chorus, the Time Lord had given up and plopped himself back down in the jumpseat to wearily watch the show.

"I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm a lonely night" He sang, sliding off his greatcoat and slinging it at the Doctor.

A giggle escaped the slender man's lips and he began to enjoy himself.

Finally, Jack reached the end of the song and approached the seat. He fell to one knee in front of his love interest and extended a hand toward him teasingly.

"You're just too good to be true."

The TARDIS watched the scene unfold in her engine room, and smiled inwardly. She could feel her Thief's excitement and fear. He was thrilled at the attention, but was nervous because he knew that once it was over, the next move was up to him. He just didn't know if he was ready to start over with someone else. She sent encouraging feelings to him as best she could. Now it was just time to wait.

Jack sat in front of the Doctor, quietly waiting.

"Jack." He began. "Before you say anything, let me think for a little while." He pushed himself up from the jumpseat and left the Immortal alone in the console room. The TARDIS did not push her luck by locking the door.

"Fuck." The younger man whispered, sadly hanging his head. Then he saw words begin to form on the wall in the same elegant script as before.

'Fear not, my Captain. All will be well soon.'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews get part two uploaded tomorrow! Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Jack retreated to his bedroom after waiting for over an hour for the Doctor to return. He sat on his bed, taking in the surroundings, wondering if his actions would result in this being his final night on the TARDIS.

She had created the room for him the moment he had climbed aboard. The walls were a deep red, and the floor was a dark mahogany. There were mirrors on the ceiling and the real centerpiece was the bed. It was large and four poster, made of the same wood as the floor. The duvet and sheets were made of a soft, black silk that always felt cool against his skin.

There was a door on the left side that led to a large bathroom and walk-in closet. The TARDIS had replicated his favorite clothes and hung up multiple copies from the rack. Five pairs of his favorite work boots lined the bottom shelf. A small, three-drawer dresser stood at the back of the closet. The top drawer was filled with his favorite type of silk boxers in different colors and patterns. The middle drawer held his suspenders, and a plethora of colored t-shirts were held in the bottom drawer.

The bathroom floor was black and white checkered tile, and the walls were creamy white. There was a sink and toilet off to one side, but a large bathtub occupied most of the room. It was very modern and had jets shooting at every angle. It was his favorite spot in his quarters by far. He had passed many hours simply relaxing in that tub.

He lay back against the pillows, stacked his hands under his head, and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"How badly did we screw up?" He wondered aloud.

The writing appeared on the wall again.

'Not too badly, dear Captain. Have faith. I am not mistaken in his feelings for you.'

He sighed heavily and just nodded. He really hoped that it was true. Suddenly, exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes slid closed and the TARDIS dimmed the lights.

He woke with a start when he felt the bed beside him depress. Jack's arm shot out in fear to the moving side of the mattress and came into contact with skinny ribs.

"Ouch, Jack!" The Doctor hissed. "What did you go and do that for?"

"Doctor?" He asked, confused, squinting in the darkness. At some point during his nap, the TARDIS must have turned off the lights, and he couldn't see a thing.

"Who else would it be?" The man nudged his side. "Now budge over. I want to get under the covers. It's cold."

Frowning, Jack did as he said. Once the older man was comfortable and warm, he spoke. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I came in to talk to you, but you were asleep. So instead of waking you, I decided to get into bed with you to wait until you woke up. I'll admit I was a bit lonely."

"Wait, you came into my room to snuggle?"

The Doctor frowned in the darkness. "Time Lords do not snuggle."

"Sure, Doc." Jack answered, teasingly. "So, what should we talk about?"

"Well, I thought maybe we should discuss the events of earlier tonight." At Jack's silence, he continued. "Before I say what I have to say, just know one thing. It was absolutely adorable and you are one hell of a singer." Jack chuckled quietly. "Now onto the serious things. Jack, you need to understand something. I've never had a real relationship. Sure, I've been married, but it was a Gallifreyan marriage. It's something made out of convenience, not love."

"I see." Jack's voice was clipped, but not unkind.

"You obviously meant what you sang, and I understand that. But you need to know that this isn't something I am comfortable with."

"Oh." The younger man said, sounding absolutely crushed.

"Let me finish." The Doctor scolded. "This isn't something I am comfortable with yet."

"Wait, what?" Jack felt a smile spread across his face and his heart began to beat doubletime.

The Time Lord smiled and propped himself up on one arm. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Jack's.

The Immortal let out a soft moan, but managed to keep his arms at his sides, determined not to scare the other man off. The Doctor pulled away and Jack felt like crying.

"I've never been with a man." The Gallifreyan whispered, sounding embarrassed. "I know that it's almost impossible for that to be true, but it is. I've just never felt the urge before. Until now."

Jack reached out for the Doctor and pulled him to his chest. "That's alright, Doc. We can go as slow as you need. As long as I can have you, I'm in no rush."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He squeezed the slender man's shoulders.

They fell asleep together that night. The TARDIS watched the scene unfold happily. She could feel her Thief's contentment and she could barely contain herself. They'd agreed on slow, and she could work with that. However, she felt that if they hit a snag, she had every right to push them in the right direction.

When Jack Harkness was first brought on as a companion, she wasn't sure how she felt about him. He was loud, flirty, and too hyper for her liking. Through the months, even she had fallen under his spell.

They were going to be fine, she decided.

The Doctor woke to the feeling of Jack pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

He smiled. "Good morning, Harkness."

"Morning, Doc. Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years." He stretched and leaned up to kiss the other man quickly. "Mmm, how does a lazy day sound?"

"Sounds great. I'm too tired to run from anyone today."

"Oi, who says we'd be running from anyone?" The Time Lord glowered up at the younger man.

"If you take us somewhere, we're bound to be running by the end of the day."

"See, that's hurtful, Captain."

"Uh huh. So hurtful." Jack sat up in bed and stretched his back.

"You're going to pay for that." The Doctor said, in mock anger.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, Time Lord?" He grinned.

The Doctor pounced on his lover, pinning him to the bed, careful to keep their groins from touching. "Again, not nice. If I wanted to be abused, I'd have gotten married again instead of staying single for so long."

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned in for a kiss, smiling widely.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this was supposed to be a two-parter, but I think it has to potential to be a multi-chapter story. If you'd like to read more, REVIEW! Please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Romantic life with the Doctor was not at all what Jack had imagined. Of course, what he had pictured in his mind would make even the most seasoned captain blush. Himself included. No, their life was slow, easy, and relaxed. It was wonderful, but it seemed to progress at a snail's pace, and for someone used to having something as soon as he wanted it, this was almost unbearable.

One particular evening, the two men were in the console room, wasting time. The Doctor had pulled a piece of grating in the floor and had lowered himself into the engine. Jack was lounging on the jumpseat, poking at the various levers, buttons, and screens. Every time he hit something the TARDIS didn't like, she let out a loud groan.

After a few moans, the Doctor sighed. "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get her to play music for me."

"She's not a jukebox. You can't smack her and expect her to work." He pulled himself out of the engine for a moment to glare at his lover.

"Well then, what do I press?"

The Doctor stared at him for a few moments before pointing to a small blue button. "That one. She'll go in your head and pick a song." He disappeared back into the engine.

"Creepy." Jack muttered and pressed the specified button.

Music began to pump through the speakers and Jack grinned. He hadn't heard the song in ages, but it was an old favorite.

He pulled a battered paperback from his pocket and started to read, relaxed by the music. After half a page, he began to hear a sound that didn't belong in the song. After a whole page, he realized it was the Doctor humming.

The Immortal craned his head and could see the other man bobbing his head to the music.

"Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on." The singer crooned. "So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."

Jack smiled. He was so damned adorable.

"And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go? So why don't we go?"

A few moments later, the song faded out, and Jack saw the elegant script begin to form on the padding of the jumpseat behind him.

'Was the song suitable, My Captain?'

He nodded, smiling.

'Wonderful. Now, I wonder if he will understand.'

Jack frowned and sent a silent question to the time ship.

'Think about it, Captain Harkness.' The script faded and wouldn't return.

"Jack?" He heard from the engine.

"Yeah?" He asked, dog-earing his page.

"I, well." The Doctor began. "I must have gotten distracted by the song, and I seem to have wedged myself in here."

Jack doubled over in silent laughter. After a moment, he composed himself and asked calmly. "And?"

"And I seem to be stuck. Can you give me a hand?"

This time the laughter wasn't silent. He stood and strode over to the open grating to see a very stuck Time Lord glaring up at him. He reached down, seized the man's hands, and yanked him up and out.

"Ouch!" The Doctor yelped, and grabbed at his knee. "Damnit, Jack. A little more warning would have been nice."

Jack dropped to his knees beside his lover. "Are you alright?"

"That's yet to be determined." The pinstriped man said, gently prodding at the injured body part. He grabbed the bar on the console and pulled himself to his feet. Carefully, he tried to put weight on the leg, hissing in pain when he discovered that it was impossible.

"Whoa now, careful." Jack said, coming to wrap an arm around the other man's waist.

"M'fine." He mumbled, looking angrily down at his knee.

"Come on. Let's go to the medbay and take a look at it. Then we can pretend like it didn't happen."

The Doctor frowned, but allowed Jack to help him hobble to the ship's small medical center. He hopped up on a table and laid back.

The Immortal went to the Doctor's side and looked down with concern. "Alright, Doc. We have an issue here."

"Harkness, I'm sure my knee isn't that bad."

"Well, we're going to check it to be sure, but that's not what I was referring to." He paused and the Doctor could swear he saw the Captain blush. "Your trousers are a little tight, and because of that, I can't roll them up enough to get a look at your knee."

"Oh." He grumbled. "Fine." He undid the button and slid the zipper down, but held them at his hips. "My boxers stay on, and you can't touch anything more than necessary."

"Some relationship this is." Jack grumped, but the Time Lord could hear the humor in his voice. He shimmied the pants down his slender legs and Jack pulled them and his trainers off.

Jack whistled. "Oh, Doc."

"What? What's wrong?" He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down. "Oh." His knee was already turning a bright purple, and the kneecap wasn't in the right place. It was a bit to the right.

"Okay." Jack said, after studying it for a moment, and rubbed his hands together to warm them. "I need to feel around and see what's happened. I'll try my hardest to be gentle." With that, he began to gently prod along the knee, taking note of what made the Time Lord wince.

After he was satisfied, he bit his lip and began to speak. "So, you seem to have dislocated it. I can set it and wrap it. If you stay off your feet for a day or two, your wonderful biology should sort it all out."

The Doctor bolted upright. "If you think I'm going to let you-" His voice was drowned out by a loud POP! He fell back on the bed, groaning in agony. Jack released his knee and went to the cabinets by the bed, searing for painkillers and a wrap. Once he had found both, he returned to his lover.

"Take this." He ordered, gently pressing a small pill to the Doctor's lips. He obeyed, and swallowed the tablet. "I'm sorry, Darling." He brushed a light kiss on the man's forehead. "I knew you'd never let me do it, but it needed to be done. That will make it all better. I'll wrap this quickly and help you to bed."

He did so, and scooped the man into his arms, which earned him a scowl. "I'm not a woman, Jack." The Time Lord grumbled.

"I know. But those meds are fast acting, and I don't want you getting dizzy and hurting yourself more."

They reached the hallway and a door materialized in front of them. Jack nudged it open and was happy to find his own bedroom behind it. He carried the smaller man in and laid him down on the bed, covering him with the silk duvet.

"Nice." The Doctor mumbled, and stroked the smooth blanket.

"Okay, I think the meds are working. How's your knee?"

The man looked up at him, genuinely puzzled. "I have a knee?"

Jack chuckled and undressed down to his black t-shirt and red silk boxers. He then climbed into bed beside his lover and mentally asked the TARDIS to turn down the lights. She did so, and he smiled contentedly.

He couldn't be held responsible for what happened next. Honestly. It wasn't his fault.


End file.
